Troll Chieftain
Troll Chieftains (Chieftain on the mobile version) can regain health and enrage allies. They are dangerous enemies which boast the highest leak penalty of any non-boss enemy in the entire series. Overview The chieftain can enrage their brethren, improving their combat abilities! The Troll Chieftain is one of the deadliest enemies in Kingdom Rush. The Troll Chieftain can heal himself slowly like other Trolls, and his high amount of hit points can make him a nasty thorn in any defense. He always appears at the head of a wave of trolls, beating his Drum of War. They cost 6 lives when leaked - more than any other enemy in the series. His most powerful asset is the Chieftain Zeal, a powerful, albeit short-lived, spell that heals 50 HP to nearby trolls (except for Troll Breaker on Steam and mobile) in range, gives them extra 15-30 attack damage, 50% armor, 100% speed for 6 seconds. The speed boost allows trolls to ignore the mage's slow curse and dash past the player's towers, opening up a path for other enemies to get through. Strategy * As with all Trolls, concentrating defenses in one area is recommended. With this strategy, the trolls will lose health faster than they regenerate it - and die before they escape the battlefield. * Troll Chieftains should be killed as quickly as possible. Their enrage ability dramatically increases the effectiveness of nearby enemies. Rain of Fire can deal a great amount of damage to them, and can kill them outright when fully upgraded. * Mages, especially advanced wizards, work well since they deal high damage and ignore the armor buff. One can combine them with barracks, Elementals, and reinforcements to create a deadly choke point. * Strong melee heroes can be sent to fight them so that they cannot catch up with other Trolls, but it can be tricky because of Troll Champions following the Chieftain. The hero should be retreated when low on health. * Because of his low damage compared to other trolls, reinforcements can block him for a fairly long time. When put front of the Troll Chieftain when he is in the player's main chokepoint, he will recieve massive damage. * Troll Chieftains cost 6 lives if they escape (the most lives cost for all non-boss and non-mini-boss enemies), so if one escapes it automatically removes any chance of getting three stars on a level (as gaining three stars requires 18 or more lives at the end of the level). If tha player is planning on striving for perfection, they should be killed at all costs. Chieftain Zeal Chieftain Zeal is when the Troll Chieftains hit their drums, enraging trolls to have better protection and better damage. It may help trolls regenerate health faster than usual. Their max health remains the same, however. Chieftain Zeals affects Troll Breaker on Flash only. Appearances * Icewind Pass * Stormcloud Temple * The Dark Tower on some Flash games * Sarelgaz's Lair * Glacial Heights * Ha'Kraj Plateau Category:Kingdom Rush Category:Enemies